


Лента в волосах

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Йоко Таро прими на работу видишь я стараюсь держать планку, не знаю что вписать в теги еще мне лень делать описание читайт так, некрофилия, смерть второстепенного персонажа кста, хаха оригинальные персонажки гоу брррр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Не была точно уверена насчет категории ай мин большую часть работы никаких отношений нету а в конце роль играет не то чтоб влечение к мужикам так чтооо если у вас есть мнение на этот счет буду рада послушать
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не была точно уверена насчет категории ай мин большую часть работы никаких отношений нету а в конце роль играет не то чтоб влечение к мужикам так чтооо если у вас есть мнение на этот счет буду рада послушать

Он потянулся, мышцы его спины напряглись, и в плече что-то глухо щёлкнуло. Издав тихое “ху-ху”, он опустил руки, и те повисли с некой безвольностью. Он сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь расслабиться. Ниер вышел во двор: солнце светило ярко и приятно грело кожу. Он уселся на траве, скрестив ноги и глядя на медленно плывущие белые облака. Его почему-то всегда тянуло в сон, когда он глядел в небо. Курица со своими цыплятами бродила рядом, почти у самых ног Ниера, и он лениво наблюдал за тем, как наседка рыла лапами землю в поисках наживы. Цыплята начали бродить по его ногам, забавно пища. Ниер не сдержал глупой улыбки. Погода сегодня была удивительно хорошей, и он про себя решил, что пора бы ему отдохнуть, хотя бы на один денёк. 

— Я так погляжу, ты сегодня никуда не собираешься, — раздался над головой голос Вайса. 

— А что? — непринуждённо пожал плечами Ниер, улёгшись на мягкую траву и закрыв глаза. — Погода сегодня отличная, Тени ведут себя тихо. Неужели мне нельзя немного отдохнуть? 

Вайс хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, а потому Ниер сделал медленный вдох, после чего шумно выдохнул. Ниер только сейчас понял, насколько сильно он нуждался в том, чтоб просто приятно провести время почти наедине с собой, не думая ни о чём и не переживая по всяческим поводам. Он в очередной раз вздохнул, медленно приоткрывая веки и едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не зевнуть. 

— Ниер! — его окликнула Девола, явно встревоженная. — О, как хорошо, что ты у себя. 

— Что-то случилось? — вместо него голос подал Вайс, пока Ниер сгонял с себя остатки сна и поднимался на ноги. 

— У одной женщины потерялся ребёнок, — обеспокоенно объяснила Девола, запыхавшаяся от бега. — Девочка вышла из деревни через северные ворота. 

— И вы хотите, чтоб я её нашёл и вернул, — закончил вместо неё Ниер. — Ладно, найду я вашу пропажу. Как она выглядит? 

— Не помню точно, погоди, — отдышавшись, Девола задумчиво нахмурилась, уперев руки в бока. — Небольшого роста, довольно тощая, чёрные волосы. Глаза… тоже чёрные, я думаю? Она была одета в светлую рубашку, жилетку и льняные штаны. 

— Детальное описание, — негромко удивился Вайс. 

— Да, — кивнула Девола, услышав слова книги. — Её Генриетта зовут. Она вечно крутилась возле фонтана, вот я её и запомнила. Ну и её мать рассказала кое-что, чтоб я сразу тебе передала. 

— Хорошо, я поищу её — решительно кивнул Ниер. — Так где, говоришь, девочку видели в последний раз? 

— Её ленточки для волос нашли возле северных ворот, — неопределённо пожала плечами Девола. 

— Понятно, — вздохнул Ниер, чувствуя странное дежавю. — Ладно, Вайс, идём. 

— Вот и закончился твой выходной, — с привычной ему нотой колкости ответил Вайс. 

Дойти до северных ворот было несложно: спустившись с холма, на котором ютился его дом, Ниер быстрым шагом добрался до выхода из деревни. Один из стражников, что всегда стояли около ворот, пожелал ему удачи. Пробормотав в ответ рассеянное "спасибо", Ниер вышел к Северным Равнинам. Перебравшись через них без происшествий, Ниер направился в сторону Свалки. 

— Остальных звать с собой не будем? — спросил Вайс, искренне удивлённый. 

— Не хочу их лишний раз тревожить, — мягко улыбнулся Ниер. — Да и боюсь… девочка может испугаться. 

— Ты прав, — нехотя согласился Вайс. — Да и сдаётся мне, Кайне может научить девочку таким словам, что её мать упадёт в обморок, когда та вернётся домой и заговорит. 

Ниер на это лишь коротко засмеялся. 

— Может, она пошла на Свалку, — предположил Ниер, ускорив шаг. — Я как-то по глупости сказал детям у фонтана, что продаю запчасти с машин и получаю с этого деньги. 

— Ох, не умеешь ты держать язык за зубами, — опечаленно вздохнул Вайс. 

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Ниер, взбираясь по лестнице на полуразрушенный мост. 

Сегодня погода была солнечной и тёплой, а потому Тени пока ему не встречались. А вот ветер сегодня выдался довольно холодный, и даже несмотря на обшитую мехом одежду, Ниера изрядно продувало до самых костей. 

Оказавшись около Свалки, он решил зайти к Гидеону: если кто и знал обо всём, что происходило в округе, так это мальчишка, торгующий запчастями и улучшающий оружие. Зайдя в магазин, он первым делом поздоровался. 

— Слушай, а ты не видал здесь детей? — спросил Ниер в лоб, удивив собеседника ещё с порога. — Особенно меня интересует одна девочка. Чёрные волосы, одета в рубашку, жилетку и штаны. Не видел такую? 

— А что, ты потерял кого-то? — Гидеон почесал затылок механической рукой, заметно растерявшись. 

— В деревне пропала девочка, — выпалил Ниер с нотой нетерпения. — Мне поручили её найти. 

— А, извини, — неловко улыбнулся Гидеон, вжав голову в плечи. — Нет, я никого не видел. 

— Уверен? — настойчиво спросил Ниер. 

— Да, я бы заметил кого-то, — уверенно кивнул Гидеон, но после нахмурился, размышляя. — А хотя, знаешь, видел я кого-то. Да, когда вышел к мосту, то заметил девочку. 

— Как она выглядела? — бестактно перебил собеседника Вайс, подлетев ближе к прилавку. 

— Не особо смотрел, честно говоря, — Гидеон говорил неуверенно. — Но волосы у неё были чёрные. Она пошла куда-то в сторону Леса Мифов. 

— Только не это место, — с долей недовольства протянул Вайс. — Если мы опять попадём в какую-то передрягу со снами, я сойду с ума. 

Ниер пропустил нытьё Вайса мимо ушей. Поблагодарив Гидеона за уделённое ему время, он вышел прочь из магазина и начал возвращаться обратно к сломанному мосту. 

— Ну и прибавила всем хлопот эта девчонка, — поделился своим мнением Вайс, и Ниер решительно закивал ему в ответ. 

У самого моста, ведущему ко входу в Лес, он услышал Теней. День сегодня выдался солнечный, а потому они бродили только в тени около моста. Ниер сразу же взялся за оружие и быстрым шагом оказался рядом с тройкой маленьких Теней. Один размашистый взмах мечом — и те с противным скрежещущим визгом полетели вниз, в обрыв. 

Перейдя через мост, Ниер довольно быстро оказался в Лесу Мифов. Здесь было спокойно. Даже воздух в Лесу ощущался более неподвижным, чем где-либо ещё. Наверное, было непросто здешним жить в месте, где деревья частично скрывали солнце. Должно быть, Тени досаждали этому поселению куда больше, чем деревне Ниера. Он сразу же направился к местному старосте. К счастью, тот сидел на улице рядом со своим домом, как и всегда. 

— Дети? — спросил он, заслышав о пропавшей девочке. — Никаких чужих детей не видел. Но тебе лучше спросить ещё у кого-то. Вдруг они что-то заметили. 

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнул Ниер, разворачиваясь на каблуках. 

Он начал расспрашивать всех, кто попадался ему на глаза. И вот, когда он уже было отчаялся услышать что-то нужное, самая последняя женщина, у которой он спрашивал о девочке, нечто вспомнила. 

— Черноволосая такая? — переспросила она, указав на собственные волосы размашистым движением руки. — Видела такую. Она ранним утром пошла в сторону леса. Я увидела её из окна дома, но когда вышла на улицу, то никого уже не было. Не знаю, куда она делась. 

— Спасибо, — вежливо бросил Ниер, кивнув. Отойдя на пару шагов подальше, он с досадой вздохнул. — И как её найти? 

— Зови, — предложил Вайс, задумчиво перелистывая страницы. — Она же знает твой голос. 

— А если она ушла далеко? — неуверенно спросил Ниер. 

Вайс перестал перелистывать собственные страницы с задумчивым видом и, помолчав некоторое время, продолжил: 

— Тогда кричи погромче, — по его тону нельзя было понять, шутит он или нет. 

В лесу было на удивление тихо. Ниер хотел было позвать девочку, но сразу же осёкся. 

— Слушай, Вайс, — он повернулся к гримуару, что всё это время подозрительно молчал. — А как эту девочку зовут? 

— Уже забыл? — удивлённо спросил Вайс. — Я тебе кто, справочник? Смотри, записывал ли ты её имя. 

Ниер достал небольшую записную книжку из кармашка на груди. Он часто записывал туда всё важное: от поручений до всяких мелких заметок, которые он очень не хотел забыть. Сколько Вайс его знал, у Ниера всегда были некоторые проблемы с памятью, потому записи помогали ему в нужный момент вспомнить те или иные вещи. Когда Вайс спрашивал его, почему он так часто что-то забывает, Ниер просто молча пожимал плечами, и со временем Вайс устал дожидаться ответа и перестал интересоваться. 

— О, вот! — триумфально воскликнул Ниер, ткнув пальцем в сделанную наскоро заметку. — Генриетта! 

Имя девочки разносилось по лесу эхом. Иногда возгласы Ниера передразнивали птицы, но никакого отклика от кого-то более человечного он не получал. Они зашли довольно далеко в лес, но не могли никого найти. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы её уже не найдём, — бросил Вайс, когда Ниер уже почти посадил себе голос. 

— И что мне сказать её матери? — раздражённо спросил Ниер, хмурясь. — Давай ещё поищем. 

Пытаясь докричаться до девочки, которой и рядом могло не оказаться, Ниер только больше выматывал себя. 

— Знаешь, Вайс, — просипел он, пытаясь кашлем прочистить горло. — Мог бы тоже её позвать. Хоть пару раз. 

— Я что, похож на музыкальную открытку?! — возмутился гримуар, хлопнув обложкой от недовольства. — Я, знаешь ли, не какая-нибудь глупая книжка со звуком! Я — великий гримуар Вайс! Я не нанимался тебе в поисковый отряд! И в няньки каким-то несносным девчонкам тоже! Я — хранилище древних знаний, что зародилась ещё тогда, когда тебя даже на свете не было, и ты смеешь так со мной обращаться? Да передо мной трепетали все, кто бы меня ни встретил! Передо мной склонялись целые королевства! И что же теперь? Меня эксплуатирует попусту такой оболтус как ты! Не будь ты мне другом, я бы тебя… 

— Вайс, помолчи, — приглушённо шикнул на книгу Ниер, жестом руки призывая его к молчанию. — Я что-то слышу. 

Вайс ничего не ответил, обиженно отвернувшись от своего непутёвого собеседника. Ниер собрал все свои силы, чтоб напрячь слух. 

— Слышишь? — тихо спросил он, и голос у него напоминал противное карканье вороны. 

— Ничего не слышу, — поспешно бросил Вайс обиженным тоном. Он даже не вслушивался, ему просто хотелось ответить чем-то колким, но ничего более дельного не придумалось. 

Ниер пошёл в направлении звука, в который Вайс даже не вслушивался. Гримуар некоторое время оставался на месте, но потом, завидев быстро уходящего прочь Ниера, стремительно полетел за ним следом, тактически помалкивая. 

Плач, который слышал Ниер, был отдалённым и тихим. Нельзя было точно сказать, кто его издавал — это мог быть и зверь, угодивший в капкан, и ребёнок, потерявшийся в лесу. 

— Эй, есть кто? — воскликнул Вайс, понимая, что если Ниер скажет ещё хоть слово, то окончательно потеряет голос. Плач внезапно прекратился. 

— А ну отзовись! — требовательным тоном вымолвил Вайс. Участник поискового отряда из него был никудышный. 

Ниер тоже хотел что-то сказать, но в то же мгновение он шагнул вперёд и провалился в яму, которую никто из них не заметил. Он даже вскрикнуть не успел, как оказался на самом дне относительно небольшой ямы. Подлетев к нему, Вайс увидел и источник плача: рядом сидела маленькая девочка лет шести на вид, одетая в растянутую рубашку, грубую кожаную жилетку и свободные штаны. Волосы у неё были черными, кудрявыми и очень спутанными, а потому больше напоминали гнездо. Она вся была в грязи, штаны у неё были в колючках, а рукав рубашки на шве у плеча был порван. На вид ей было лет шесть. Ниер, довольно сильно ушибившийся от падения, неспешно поднялся на ноги. 

— Ты Генриетта? — спросил Вайс, поворачиваясь к девочке. Только теперь он заметил, что у неё были серо-зеленые большие глаза. Значит, Девола немного ошиблась в своих показаниях. 

Наконец, Ниер подал голос: 

— Почему ты сбежала из дома? — спросил он, сердито нахмурились, но потом сразу же сменил тон. — Твоя мама очень переживает. Давай мы сейчас отведём тебя обратно домой, хорошо? 

Девочка заметно оживилась, заслышав Ниера. Всё же, Вайса дети в деревне немного побаивались — не потому, что он был летающей книгой, к этому они даже успели привыкнуть, а потому что он часто ворчал, говорил умными словами и сыпал длинными речами. 

— Извини, Ниер, — Генриетта сразу же поникла, вытерев сопли рукавом. — Я не хотела расстраивать маму. Я просто упала в яму и не смогла выбраться. 

Ниер обречённо вздохнул, присев перед ней, чтоб взглянуть ей в лицо. Он мягко улыбнулся, и Вайс едва из обложки не выскочил от удивления. Улыбался Ниер редко, особенно за эти последние пять лет. 

— Ну ладно тебе, не плачь, — его голос, ещё иссиня-чёрный и скрипучий, тоже стал теплее. — Всё ведь уже хорошо, правда? Давай я помогу тебе выбраться. 

Генриетта послушно кивнула. Ниер с лёгкостью подхватил её на руки и она через секунду уже стояла наверху. Ниер мог похвастаться довольно высоким ростом, а потому выкарабкаться из неглубокой ямы, казавшейся бездонной для шестилетней девочки, не составило ему труда. Правда, теперь он весь был в грязи, но и это нельзя было назвать большой проблемой. 

Теперь, когда они выбрались из ямы, оставалось лишь выйти из Леса Мифов и вернуться в деревню. Ниер огляделся по сторонам, его выражение лица из решительного сменилось на очень растерянное. Вайс уже всё понял ещё до того, как его спутник задал свой вопрос. 

— Погодите… А куда нам нужно идти? — тихо спросил он, уперев руки в бока. 

— На меня не смотри! — поспешно ответил ему Вайс. — Я не путеводитель. 

Ниер поднял взгляд к небу: из-за высоких деревьев с густыми кронами солнца было не видать. Светило в небе было довольно ненадёжным ориентиром, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Но, как оказалось, с никогда не садящимся солнцем ориентироваться сложно. Позже они решили ориентироваться по мху на деревьях, но потом поняли, что не помнят, где именно находится деревня. 

— Ну смотри, — начал рассуждать Ниер, усевшись на ближайший пень. — Если мы вышли из северных равнин, значит нам нужно идти на юго-восток. 

— Почему? — скептически спросил Вайс. Будь у него руки, он бы с пренебрежительным видом скрестил их. 

— Потому что если выходить из ворот, то стоишь лицом в сторону Свалки. Значит, Свалка находится в стороне севера. А если смотришь направо и как бы немного назад, то это уже к деревне. Значит, юго-восток. 

Вайс замолчал, удивлённый ментальной гимнастикой Ниера, которая при всей своей сложности не имела ни капли смысла. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты так к Фасаду придёшь? — спросил Вайс после длительной паузы. 

— Почему? — Ниер нахмурился, уже окончательно растерянный. 

— А ты не подумал, что Северные Равнины так называются потому, что находятся не в направлении Севера, а в наиболее северной части известных земель? — хмыкнул Вайс. 

Ниер нахмурился ещё сильнее, уставившись в одну точку. Видимо в ориентирах он был не очень силён. 

— Ладно, так и быть, — решительным тоном вымолвил Вайс. — Покажу я дорогу. Но только в этот раз, по дружбе. И никому про это ни слова. Понял? 

— Конечно, — энергично кивнул Ниер, резко поднявшись на ноги. 

Естественно, Вайс тоже не был до конца уверен в правильности выбранного пути, но его познания были наиболее чёткими среди них троих. 

Через некоторое время они дошли до реки: небольшой и спокойной, но слишком глубокой, чтоб Генриетта могла перейти её самостоятельно. Моста нигде не было. На том берегу виделось цветочное поле. 

— Нужно отыскать мост, — сказал Вайс. 

— Нет времени, — мотнул головой Ниер. — Уже вечереет. Здесь слишком много деревьев, тень от них упадёт на берег. Лучше перейти в более открытое место и остановиться там. 

— И как ты перейдёшь реку? — насторожённо спросил Вайс. 

Вместо ответа Ниер подхватил Генриетту на руки и усадил её себе на плечи. Девочка подобной поездке была более чем довольна. Вода в реке была тёплой, видимо, нагрелась за день от солнца. Когда Ниер дошёл до середины реки, тревожимая им же вода плескалась на уровне груди. Ниер заметно занервничал: плавать он и сам не умел, ещё и паниковал, когда оказывался в воде, а потому если река окажется хоть немного глубже, то дела станут плохи. Ко всеобщему счастью, они прошли самую глубокую часть реки без происшествий. Несмотря на то что Ниер промок до нитки, всё было относительно хорошо. Они прошли ещё немного от реки и остановились посреди большого макового поля. Ниер развёл костёр и, оставшись в рубашке и штанах, принялся отогреваться у огня. 

— Ну ничего, — размышлял он о собственных планах вслух. — Сейчас выгреюсь и пойду наловить рыбы. Ты рыбу ешь? 

Он обращался к девочке. Имени он, похоже, так и не запомнил. 

— Не очень, — Генриетта отрицательно мотнула головой. — Мама говорит, что рыба дорогая. 

— Ну в речке бесплатная, — Ниер пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Только тебе лучше с Вайсом здесь остаться. Вдруг Тени умеют плавать? 

— А если они придут сюда? — с опаской спросила девочка. 

— Ну, ты же с Вайсом, — Ниер неопределённо пожал плечами. — Он же прекрасно умеет колдовать. Для него не составит труда тебя защитить в случае чего. Да и я же недалеко. Правда, Вайс?

— Конечно, не составит труда! — расхорохорился Вайс, и только потом понял, что попался на самый крючок. Ниер слабо улыбнулся, довольный собой. 

Обсохнув, он развесил вымокшую насквозь одежду на ближайшем дереве и отправился к реке. Генриетта осталась наедине с Вайсом. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Слушай, — подал голос гримуар, когда Ниер исчез из поля зрения. — А почему ты вообще сбежала из дома? 

Генриетта отвела взгляд в сторону. Она поджала губы в тонкую линию и тяжело вздохнула. Похоже, говорить так просто она не собирается. 

— Да ладно тебе, — пренебрежительным тоном бросил Вайс. — Я никому не скажу. Всё равно сейчас заняться нечем. 

Генриетта всё ещё молчала. Давить на неё гримуар не хотел, так что настаивать на незамедлительном ответе не стал. 

— Моя мама болеет… — начала девочка, и Вайс едва сдержался, чтоб не фыркнуть. Классическая жалобная предыстория ребёнка из бедной семьи. Где-то он уже что-то такое точно слышал, потому не удивился. Кажется, в деревне Ниера у людей дела шли одинаково плохо. 

— Ну? — наконец, не выдержал молчания Вайс. — И как твой побег из дома поможет ей выздороветь? 

— Я прочитала в Библиотеке о растениях, что помогли бы ей быстрее вылечиться, — продолжила Генриетта. — Они растут в Северных Равнинах. Но я пошла туда утром, и там оказались Тени, поэтому я испугалась и побежала. И потом я оказалась здесь. 

Вайс задумчиво хмыкнул. История была довольно типичной, даже слишком предсказуемой. Но девочка была не книжным персонажем, а потому не Вайсу было судить оригинальность её рассказа. Да и вообще, что это за дурная привычка — оценивать всех вокруг так, словно они выдуманные персонажи? Вайс понял, что ему стоило бы что-то сказать, но когда он начал собирать мысли в слова, то увидел, что девочка глядит в одну точку, задумавшись о чём-то своём. Они молчали вплоть до того момента, когда Ниер вернулся с уловом — тремя карасями и одним весьма упитанным карпом. Все они были уже вычищенными от чешуи и выпотрошены. Готовить улов тоже пришлось Ниеру — Генриетта не горела желанием помогать, а у Вайса попросту не имелось при себе рук. 

— Ну вот, попробуй, — он протянул Генриетте рыбу, проткнутую заострённой веткой. — Она может быть немного горькой, я туда добавил одну штуку, которую нашёл, пока возвращался с речки. Если не понравится, я приготовлю рыбу как обычно. 

— Ой, она слишком горькая! — недовольно скривилась девочка, отдав уже надкусанную рыбу обратно. 

— Не нравится? — с нотой разочарования спросил Ниер. — А я старался… Ну хорошо, будет тебе обычная рыба. Тогда эту отдавай мне. Хочешь тебе достанется большой карп? 

— Да! — согласно воскликнула Генриетта. — Хочу карпа! 

Вайс лишь помалкивал, наблюдая за тем, как остальные ужинали. Во-первых, ему было совершенно нечего сказать, а, во-вторых, он был удивлён тем, насколько Ниер становился беспечным и мягкосердечным в обществе этой девочки. У Вайса, конечно, была парочка предположений на этот счёт, но озвучивать хоть что-то из своих размышлений он не очень спешил. 

— Ой, — неожиданно бросила Генриетта, убирая волосы с лица. — Я забыла ленты. Я их потеряла… 

— О, ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Ниер, порывшись в кармане. — У меня остались старые ленты для волос. 

Он достал из кармана голубую ленту, которую Вайс сразу же узнал. Это были ленточки Йоны. Неужели он носил их с собой всё это время? 

— Какие красивые! — восхищённо выпалила Генриетта, оставив рыбу и подбежав к Ниеру. 

— Хочешь заплету тебя? — предложил он, всё ещё ласково улыбаясь. 

Девочка оживлённо кивнула и повернулась к Ниеру спиной. Последний, похоже, и вправду хорошо умел заплетать волосы. Задумавшись об этом, Вайс осознал, что подобное умение неудивительно — Ниер ещё с их первой встречи умел весьма недурно подвязывать волосы. Правда, в последнее время он себя что-то запустил. 

Генриетта оказалась сказочно рада тому, что теперь её спутанные чёрные волосы не будут мешать. Доев всю рыбу, они решили лечь спать. Генриетта уснула сразу же, а вот Ниер ложиться не спешил. 

— Ты что-то с ней слишком носишься, — подметил Вайс, решив зайти к теме разговора прямо. 

— М? — спросил Ниер, медленно повернувшись к собеседнику. — Ты о чём? 

— Да так, — протянул Вайс. — Через реку носишь, самой большой рыбой делишься, даже ленточки Йоны ей отдал. Не жалко? 

Ниер хмыкнул, глядя прямо на Вайса. Взгляд у него был такой, словно он смотрел куда-то сквозь собеседника. Он молчал, размышляя. 

— А что? — наконец, выдавил из себя Ниер после ужасно затянувшейся паузы. 

— Нет, ничего, — небрежно ответил Вайс. — Просто подумал, что это как-то подозрительно. Хотя не то что подозрительно, просто немного странно. Просто, как бы тебе это преподнести… Знаешь, мы ведь уже довольно много времени знакомы. Честно говоря, я мог бы даже смело предположить, что мы уже очень долго знакомы. Целых пять лет, если быть точным. Это, по правде говоря, очень длительный срок общения. И, обычно, когда ты с кем-то знаком столько времени, то можешь уже с уверенностью заявить, как твой знакомый повёл бы себя в той или иной ситуации. Вот потому я и посчитал, что ты ведёшь себя как-то странно. Не прими мою придирку как нечто личное, я не считаю, что полностью тебя знаю, и всё такое. И всё же, я считаю, что я прекрасно осведомлён о твоих привычных паттернах поведения. Ох, ты наверно не знаешь, что это такое. Знаешь, это такая вещь, которая означает стандартное поведение индивида в его привычных условиях. Понял? Это то, как ты обычно себя ведёшь и какие поступки совершаешь. И вот, за эти пять лет я заметил, что ты изменился. Не могу судить в лучшую или худшую сторону, это ты уже сам для себя решай, но я просто хотел сказать, что обычно твоё поведение несколько отличается от того, которое мне довелось наблюдать сегодня. Как бы это сказать, ты начал вести себя прямо как раньше, когда мы только-только познакомились. Рядом с этой девчонкой ты становишься намного более мягким. Да ты с ней носишься так, словно она твоя младшая сестра. И что, тебе совершенно не жалко отдавать незнакомой девочке ленты Йоны? Ты что, серьёзно их носил с собой всё это время? Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Я с тобой разговариваю! 

Ниер, на которого Вайс во время своей весьма длительной речи и не глядел, за прошедшее время успел уснуть сидя. Растормошив собеседника, Вайс взорвался возмутительной речью, ещё длиннее прежней, но и в этот раз его никто не слушал. 

— Извини, Вайс, — сонно протянул Ниер, улыбнувшись. — Что-то меня в сон тянет. 

— Об этом я и говорю, оболтус! — выпалил гримуар. — Ты ведёшь себя странно. И почему ты улыбаешься? Я ничего смешного не говорил. 

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил Ниер. — Слушай, ты договорил? Если да, то я спать лягу. 

— А мне вас сторожить? — с нотой возмущения фыркнул Вайс. 

— Пожалуйста? — протянул Ниер, состроив щенячьи глазки. — Ты всё равно не спишь. 

Если бы Вайс мог, то презрительно скривился бы. Ниер вёл себя ужасно непривычно. Гримуар быстро перелистнул страницы, и лицо его собеседника обдало ветром. 

— Как знаешь, — фыркнул Вайс, шумно хлопнув обложкой. 

Ниер ничего не ответил и лёг спать, а Вайс остался сторожить. Несмотря на всё своё напускное возмущение, гримуар понимал, что он в любом случае не лёг бы спать — хотя бы потому, что он книга, и во сне не нуждается. Пламя костра медленно тлело. Освещение от огня было бесполезным, ведь солнце не садилось, а вот тепло, источаемое пламенем, приходилось весьма кстати. Естественно, Вайс огня не боялся: он был магическим томом, а не простой книжицей, а потому не мог сгореть. Но проверять это совершенно не спешил.

До самого утра всё было на удивление спокойно. Тени себя совершенно не проявляли. Оно и немудрено, ведь они остановились на открытой местности, а дни в последнее время выдавались весьма ясными. Как только солнечный свет, слабевший к вечеру и утру, начал набирать силу, Вайс поспешно всех разбудил. 

— А? — едва слышно ответила ему Генриетта, протирая заспанные глаза. — Уже пора вставать? 

Быстро согнав с себя остатки сна, девочка принялась будить Ниера. Тот заснул прямо около уже истлевшего костра, свернувшись калачиком. Глаза он раскрыл неохотно, ещё с меньшим энтузиазмом он приподнялся, сев на траве. Он сразу же схватился за голову, едва не упав от того, что поднялся слишком быстро. 

— Голова кружится, — поспешно объяснил он, опередив любые расспросы. — Что-то мне плохо… 

— Может, это от той горькой рыбы? — спросила обеспокоенная Генриетта. — Когда мама принимает горькие лекарства, ей тоже плохо. 

— К слову, — Вайс внезапно вспомнил о рыбе. — А что ты вчера туда добавил? 

— Уу-у-ух, — протянул Ниер, точно раненное животное. — Не помню… У маков просто были такие коробочки, знаешь. Они горькие, но к ним надо привыкнуть, с рыбой было даже неплохо, у меня ещё сладкий перец оставался при себе. На вкус было недурно… 

Говорил он пусть и много, но сдавленно, через явную боль. Похоже, Ниер уже сотню раз пожалел о своём решении есть неизвестные растения. На самом деле, Вайс даже не удивлён подобному раскладу — он и раньше становился свидетелем подобной истории. Да, это сразу же напомнило ему тот случай с ядовитыми ягодами. Вайс мог поклясться, что будь здесь Кайне, она бы даже не подавилась этими “маковыми коробочками”. 

— Это тебе в назидание, — серьёзным тоном бросил Вайс. — Если не знаешь, то лучше не трогать. И тем более не есть. Так и помереть недолго.

Ниер промычал что-то неразборчивое, с вымученным видом потерев руками лицо. Похоже, болело знатно. 

— А что тебе хоть болит? — спросил Вайс, чтоб не молчать попусту. 

— Честно? — ответил Ниер, пытаясь подняться. — Всё. Абсолютно всё. 

Несмотря на упомянутую им же боль, Ниер сумел подняться на ноги. 

— Пойдём, — вид у него был хуже некуда, но стоило отдать ему должное — держался он стоически. 

Поражённый, Вайс даже не сразу нашёлся с ориентирами. Теперь они шли слегка медленнее обычного. Когда они снова вернулись к лесистой местности, раздались знакомые скрежет и визг. Трое больших — примерно со взрослого ростом — Тени взялись из-ниоткуда. Ниер сразу же загородил собой девочку, а Вайс начал листать страницы, готовясь творить заклинания. 

Тени неуклюже переваливались с ноги на ногу, неспешно приближаясь. Иногда Вайс задумывался, как нечто настолько нескладное на вид могло приносить столько неприятностей. 

Ниер разобрался с ними быстро: пока Тени приближались, Вайс готовил заклинание. Когда противники оказались в двух шагах от них, из-под земли возникли тонкие копья с множеством изогнутых крюков. Теней проткнуло насквозь, повсюду брызнула кровь. Копья исчезли, враги рассеялись в чёрную дымку, а после растворились насовсем. Осталась лишь кровь, что заливала собой влажную землю. Вайс быстро перелистнул страницы, раскрывшись в самой середине, и вся кровь потоком хлынула ему на страницы, моментально впитавшись. 

Генриетта, поначалу перепуганная, медленно успокоилась, и они пошли дальше. Когда они вышли к поселению в Лесу Мифов, то решили немного передохнуть — всего на пару часов. Точнее, Ниеру стало совсем плохо, его стошнило, и всем пришлось уговаривать его отдохнуть хоть на полчаса. Головокружение у него сходило очень медленно, его подташнивало даже несмотря на уже пустой желудок и болело всё, судя по его собственным словам, невыносимо. Если говорить честно, то весь их отдых свёлся к тому, что Ниер лёг на траву прямо около дороги и глядел в небо полным боли взглядом, а Вайс и Генриетта ждали, пока ему станет лучше. 

— Если Кайне узнает об этом, то засмеёт тебя, — бросил Вайс, внезапно вспомнив об остальных. 

— Не смей ей рассказывать, — ответил Ниер, но в его голосе не было слышно злости. 

Вайс ничего не ответил, понимая, что и сказать ему на самом деле особо нечего. Как только Ниеру стало лучше, они пошли дальше к деревне. 

Мать Генриетты была ужасно рада видеть свою дочь. Она очень долго благодарила Ниера, даже расплакалась от счастья. Тот не стал брать с неё никакой платы, даже позволил Генриетте оставить ленту Йоны, чему Вайс удивился, но комментировать чужое решение не стал. 

— Пойдём, Вайс, — махнул ему рукой Ниер, подзывая за собой. — У нас ещё много дел. 


	4. Chapter 4

Её нашли в метрах десяти от дороги к Пустыне. Ниер с остальными собирались разобраться с диким кабаном, что уже долгое время не позволял никому пройти к Фасаду. Поначалу они решили, что во всём виной дикие звери, но потом пригляделись получше. 

Глаза у неё были распахнуты — серо-зелёные и потускневшие. Генриетта лежала в высокой траве — убей её зверь, он бы вытоптал всё вокруг, растащил бы её внутренности — выпавшие наружу — по округе, съел бы большую их часть. Но ничего подобного не было. Живот у неё был вспорот ровно, умелой рукой. Даже самый смышлённый зверь не смог бы сделать таких надрезов. Лёгкая светлая рубашка на ней теперь была красная и изорванная. Жилет из грубой кожи валялся немного ближе к дороге, совершенно невредимый. Ленточек при ней не было. Голова у Генриетты была разбита, чёрные волнистые волосы слиплись от запёкшейся крови. Синяков и царапин у неё было не счесть, но все оказались свежими. Должно быть, она пролежала здесь совсем немного времени. 

Пришлось звать стражу из деревни. Шуму было много, и похороны прошли быстро, в тот же день. Гроб был закрытым. Ниер за всё время даже ухом не повёл. И на похороны не явился. Вместо этого он сразу же направился к Пополе после того, как она освободилась. Спросив о работе, он не получил ничего, а потому лицо у него было мрачнее обычного. 

— Давай навестим Короля Фасада, — бросил Ниер, потягиваясь, когда они вышли из Библиотеки. Вайс лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Они добрались до Фасада довольно быстро: по пути избавившись от кабана, ради которого и пришли изначально. 

Кайне осталась у входа в город, хоть и прекрасно знала, что в Фасаде ей рады. Эмиль тоже решил остаться вместе с Кайне, хотя обычно был совершенно не против погулять по Фасаду. Ниер не пытался их отговорить. Он хорошо понимал, что если его друзья что-то решили, то переубедить их ему ни за что не удастся. 

Эмиль и Кайне провели его взглядами, пока Ниер не исчез за одним из многочисленных поворотов в запутанных улицах города. Ниер быстро добрался к дворцу: благодаря песчаной реке, текущей через весь Фасад, попасть в нужную часть города было не так уж и сложно. Ещё у самых ворот дворца его молчаливо но поспешно поприветствовали стражи дворца. 

— Король у себя? — вежливо спросил Ниер, поздоровавшись со стражником в ответ. 

Стража молча кивнула, и он зашёл во дворец. Ниер сразу же направился в покои Короля — тот часто проводил время на крыше. Они случайно столкнулись в коридоре: Король как раз куда-то шёл, когда перед ним внезапно появился Ниер. 

— О, Ниер! — удивлённо выпалил Король, приподняв брови. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Я просто хотел спросить, не найдётся ли у тебя какой-то работы для меня, — слегка замявшись, ответил Ниер. Он взглянул Королю за спину и увидел неизвестного ему мужчину без маски. — У тебя гости? 

— А, ну да, — поспешно кивнул Король. — К слову, он тоже охотник на Теней. Вы, случаем, не знакомы? 

Ниер окинул молчаливого мужчину беглым взглядом. В темноте коридора его было не разглядеть, но Ниеру удалось подметить, что мужчина был точно таким же в плечах, как и он сам, а вот по росту оказался ниже на целую голову. Король назвал его имя, но Ниер всё пропустил мимо ушей и не запомнил. Он понял, что слишком долго молчит.

— Рад знакомству, — мягко бросил он, пожав новоиспеченному знакомому руку. — Мы раньше нигде не виделись? 

Охотники за Тенями, обычно, работали вместе в группах по несколько человек. Состав таких экспедиций менялся часто, а потому многие из охотников знали друг друга в лицо. Конечно, Ниер с другими работал крайне редко, но его всё равно многие знали, пусть и не лично, а с чужих слов. Потому представляться ему не было особой нужды. 

— Может быть, — мужчина неопределённо пожал плечами. — Я часто путешествую в поисках работы. В какой-то экспедиции уж точно виделись. 

— Кто знает, — Ниер непринуждённо махнул рукой. — А что же привело охотника на Теней к Фасаду? 

— Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить, — вклинился в разговор Король Фасада. — Я прислал тебе письмо на днях, но оно, должно быть, ещё не пришло. Потому, когда я услышал, что к нам явился кто-то способный разобраться с Тенями, то решил попросить о помощи. Видишь ли, с недавних пор в Храме прибавилось Теней, и никто не может туда пойти. Это священное место, потому избавление от здешних Теней является очень важным делом. 

Ниер энергично закивал, внимательно слушая. 

— Тени около Храма довольно сильные, — подметил Ниер, задумчиво нахмурившись. — Справиться с ними в одиночку очень сложно. Я бы предложил помочь, но в таком случае придётся делить плату. И со мной ещё двое. Надеюсь, для тебя это не станет проблемой. 

— Да уж, друзья у нас своеобразные, — подал голос Вайс, готовый всегда вставить слово в разговор. 

Немного поразмыслив, мужчина понял, что деваться ему совершенно некуда — Король Фасада хорошо платил за работу, а потому потерять возможность поработать на него никому не хотелось. Даже если в процессе придётся терпеть такую компанию, как Ниер, Вайс, Кайне и Эмиль. 

Ниер осмотрел мужчину получше, когда тот вышел из темноты коридора. У него было странное лицо — медовое и лисье. Пусть и выглядел он довольно привлекательно, но в самом выражении теплилось нечто терпкое и приторно-сладкое. Охотник на Теней оказался немного старше Ниера. Больше всего внимания в нём привлекали длинные волосы — чёрные и прямые, собранные в хвост бледно-голубой лентой. 

— Тогда договорились, — ровным тоном сказал Ниер, коротко кивнув. 


	5. Chapter 5

Возле Храма в Пустыне и вправду оказалось довольно много Теней. Это были маленькие Тени, обычно не представляющие особой угрозы в малых группах. Но сейчас их было довольно много, и они сновали вокруг входа в Храм. Ниер с остальными решили спрятаться за валуном, чтоб не привлечь внимания Теней раньше времени. 

— Много же их, а? — спросил охотник на Теней, и его голос слегка надломился от волнения. 

— Толку здесь задницы просиживать? — возмутилась Кайне, нахмурившись. — Прибьём их и дело с концом!

— Кайне, погоди! — выпалил Эмиль, но девушка уже выскочила из укрытия и понеслась к Теням на всей скорости. Обречённо вздохнув, Ниер тоже вышел из укрытия, а остальные поспешили за ним. 

С мелкими Тенями у входа в Храм они разобрались на удивление быстро. Всё обошлось без серьёзных ран — стараниями Кайне, что выкосила большую часть Теней ещё до того, как к ней подошли остальные. 

В Храме оказалось на удивление тихо. На пол с потолка, как и всегда, с шипением сыпался песок, но кроме этого в Храме не было никаких звуков. Ни лязга доспехов, которые носили Тени, ни чьих-то шагов, ни визгливых завываний. Такая тишина очень сильно настораживала. 

Они зашли в первую комнату, и Тени сразу же проявили себя — они неуклюже шагали, заполняя комнату металлическим дребезгом. Они были облачены в доспехи и вооружены тяжёлыми мечами, что волочились по земле с противным скрежетом. Высокие и худые, они напоминали тряпичных кукол. Несколько точных ударов копьём, и Тени тяжко упали на пол, истекая кровью и растворяясь насовсем. 

Ниер остановился в середине комнаты. Вокруг снова было тихо и спокойно. Внезапно, он почувствовал слабую дрожь пола. Едва уловимую, на самом деле, но как только он её заметил, то вибрация стала явной, ощущалась более сильно, будто проходила сквозь всё тело. 

— Вам не кажется, что пол дрожит? — спросил он, повернувшись к остальным. Все сразу же взглянули вниз: даже Вайс, который никак не мог уловить вибрацию пола. Послышался оглушительный треск и грохот, пол обвалился. Ниер стремительно упал вниз, но ушибся несерьезно, пусть и откровенно больновато. Вокруг стояли клубы пыли, под ногами у него был неустойчивый песок. 

— Все живы? — раздался голос Вайса где-то над головой.

— Я да, — быстро ответил Ниер, отряхивая одежду от пыли и песка. 

Постепенно отозвались и остальные. Теперь половина пола в комнате отсутствовала, и их разделило: Кайне с Эмилем оказались на верхнем этаже, а Ниер с охотником на Теней — внизу. Вайс, будучи волшебной летающей книгой, легко подлетел к Ниеру. 

— Идите дальше! — крикнул Ниер остальным. 

— А как же вы? — обеспокоенно спросил Эмиль. — Мы можем спуститься и… 

— Нет, идите дальше, — более настойчиво перебил его Ниер. — Мы справимся, правда. Дальше есть лестница наверх, что ведёт в большой зал. Там и встретимся. 

Эмиль, явно не зная, что предпринять, повернулся к Кайне. Девушка с сомнением нахмурилась, сложив руки на груди. Через некоторое время она кивнула. 

— Ладно, делай, как хочешь, — бросила она, разворачиваясь. — Пойдём, Эмиль. 

— Вайс, — Ниер повернулся лицом к магической книге. — Ты тоже иди с ними. 

Вайс хотел было возмутиться, как делал обычно, но, увидев решительное выражение лица Ниера, перехотел спорить. Он покорно перелетел на верхний этаж и исчез из виду. Ниер повернулся к охотнику на Теней. 

— Пойдём, — бросил он, махнув рукой. 

— Почему ты сказал разделиться? — насторожился охотник, явно растерянный. 

— Нам же нужно с Тенями разобраться? — задал риторический вопрос Ниер, пробираясь по обломкам дальше по коридору. — Разделившись, мы быстро добьём Теней в Храме и быстрее получим деньги. Не волнуйся, всё будет в порядке. 

Охотник на Теней молча кивнул, но его выражение лица менее тревожным не стало. Он ускорил шаг, выходя вперёд и оставляя Ниера на пару шагов позади. Они вышли в пустой длинный коридор, в который лился яркий солнечный свет. Внимание Ниера привлекла светлая лента в волосах его спутника — бледно-голубая и ужасно знакомая. На секунду он подумал, что ему всего лишь показалось, и это обычная лента, которых в мире тысячи, а то и больше. Но потом он заметил крохотную вышивку на самом краю ленты. Когда-то давно, ещё лет шесть назад, он вышил у Йоны на лентах крошечные и довольно кривые цветы. Ему тогда нужно было отнести несколько похожих голубых лент в соседний город и чтоб не спутать нужные ему ленты с чужими, он неумело вышил на каждой ленте сестры по цветку на краях. На самом деле ему это совершенно не помешало бы отличить ленты, просто ему тогда очень хотелось порадовать сестру чем-то особенным. 

Сейчас у охотника на Теней была именно такая лента с кривыми ромашками на уголках. Из дома Ниера не могло пропасть ни единой ленты — они бережно хранились в резной деревянной шкатулке на полке над кроватью Йоны. Теперь, конечно, эта кровать была занята Ниером, и шкатулку на верхней полке не тронул бы никто кроме него самого. Значит, её он мог получить только от Генриетты, чья лента пропала и так не была найдена. 

Оглушительно шумный и горячий гнев вскипел у Ниера в грудной клетке, разлился по всему телу. Захотелось стиснуть зубы до скрипа. Он едва слышно вздохнул, пытаясь унять злость. И снова появилось странное чувство дежавю. Будто он уже испытывал нечто подобное. Естественно, он злился довольно часто, по большей части из-за пустяков, но сейчас гнев был немного другим. В этот раз он кипел и рябил, сочился сквозь рёбра и заливался в лёгкие кипятком. Нечто подобное бывало с ним редко, но странное ощущение того, что когда-то у него такое уже случалось, лишь сильнее выводило его из себя. 

Где-то глубоко задрожало ещё одно чувство, сразу же смешавшееся с чистым раскалённым гневом. В комнате, куда они зашли, было тихо и пусто. Двери здесь были тяжёлые, впрочем, как и во всём Храме. Когда Ниер поймал его, тот бился в руках, точно выловленная рыба. Но с рыбой Ниер обращаться умел превосходно. С каждой схема была примерно одинаковая: поймать, оглушить ударом по голове, сделать аккуратный надрез на животе. Именно на последнем этапе что-то пошло не так. Охотник на Теней затих, взгляд его стал пустым. Руки у Ниера — все в крови — мелко затряслись. Пол в комнате был чёрный. Теперь красный.  _ Чёрное — красное — чёрное — красное.  _ Оно всегда такое. Только сейчас чувство немного иное — бордовое и вязкое, щекочет и дребезжит. Копится в нише и нарастает. Оно клокотало и млело. 

Чужие внутренности шумно всхлипывали от каждого бережного движения Ниера. Тёплые и податливые, даже приятные на ощупь. Тёплый выдох вырвался из его горла, обернулся кратким сдавленным стоном. Он закрыл глаза, попытался представить что-то другое. Не такое постыдное, не такое багровое и мерзкое. Двигался он неспешно, ради собственного довольства, пусть оно и было очень сомнительным. 

Дышал он всё обрывистее. Багровое чувство постыдного возбуждения, смешанное с жгучим гневом, раскалилось добела и утихло, оставив после себя вязкое и приторно-тошнотворное чувство удовлетворения и усталости. Ниер хотел закрыть лицо руками, но вспомнил, что они все в чужой крови. Он попытался выровнять дыхание. Одежда у него вся пропиталась кровью и прилипла к телу от влаги. Ему казалось, что под кожей у него бегает сотня насекомых. В голове немного помутилось. Краткое чувство эйфории мгновенно схлынуло и растаяло, не оставив после себя ни следа былой омерзительной радости. Осталась лишь вязкость, приторность и огромная, тяжёлая свинцовая усталость. 

_ Чёрное — красное — чёрное — красное — чёрное — красное — багровое — обжигающее — дрожащее — клокочущее — сбивчивое — рваное — омерзительное — пульсирующее — рокочущее — податливое — всхлипывающее — багровое — красное — чёрное — белое — свинцовое — тяжёлое — невыносимое. _ Горло ему сдавило, захотелось расплакаться от омерзения и злости. Ему было противно и стыдно, невыносимо стыдно. Он злился на самого себя за то, что сделал. Ведь это значило, что он такой же. Что ему тоже это нравится. Внезапно, из его горла вырвался тихий смех. Ненависть и гнев, кричащие и обжигающие лёгкие, никуда не делись, упали тяжёлым осадком и закололи под кожей. Ему не верилось, что он действительно сделал нечто подобное. Что он точно такой же. 


End file.
